Every Time
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Glorfindel/Harry slash. Love isn’t always puppies and roses. Sometimes it is fire and pain…But then again, is that still love?


Title: Every Time  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or LoTR, and I do not make any money from these fictions.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Glorfindel/Harry slash. Love isn't always puppies and roses. Sometimes it is fire and pain…But then again, is that still love?  
**Warning**: There is potentially triggering material. Do not read if easily disturbed.

*****

"Get on your back," Glorfindel ordered.

Harry scrambled to comply.

"Spread your legs," the blonde demanded.

Harry blushed and did so. He brought his knees to his chest, holding them up and apart with his hands.

Glorfindel sucked in a breath.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked coyly.

Glorfindel growled, staring at the twine binding Harry's hard member and heavy balls, and the string connected to the toy lodged inside Harry's sweet pucker.

"Anal beads?" Glorfindel questioned, pulling on the string teasingly and making his lover moan.

"Y-yes," Harry replied. "I like the way they move when I walk."

Glorfindel pulled a little harder, until the largest bead was stretching Harry's rim wide. He leaned forward to lick at the sensitive hole, making his lover shudder and buck up towards his mouth.

"P-please," Harry begged. "I need you."

"I am right here," Glorfindel replied with a smirk.

"You are not inside me," the brunette growled back.

The blonde simply smirked.

And then he tugged.

Hard.

Harry convulsed as the anal beads inside him were forced out, tripping over his prostate and stretching his rim deliciously. But the twine around his base prevented him from orgasming, and his shudders calmed after a few moments.

"Oh…" Harry panted. "I need…I need…"

Glorfindel did not wait for him to finish his sentence. He leaned down to mouth those heavy balls, and then he nosed behind them to lick and suck at Harry's perineum.

"Tease…" Harry hissed. "Please just fuck me."

Glorfindel did not respond, simply tonguing his way down to that stretched hole.

"Glorfindel!" Harry shouted. "In me! In me, now!"

"Is that any way to ask?" Glorfindel murmured softly.

"Glorfindel…" Harry whined, bucking his hips towards that wicked mouth. "I need you…"

"It did not seem like you needed me this afternoon," Glorfindel responded.

Harry's green eyes snapped open to lock with deep grey.

"I…you are angry because I spoke with Prince Legolas of Mirkwood?" Harry questioned.

"He was eyeing you like the last piece of lembas bread on a long journey," Glorfindel growled. "And you were just smiling and blushing and encouraging him."

"I was being polite to a guest," the brunette explained, letting go of his thighs and letting his legs drop to the bed. "Lord Elrond said…"

"Lord Elrond said to be welcoming. He did not say to welcome Legolas into your body," the elf-lord snarled.

A little giggle escaped Harry's sweet lips, and his green eyes widened at the dark look that passed over his lover's face.

"You will not think it comical when I am through with you…" Glorfindel threatened, grabbing Harry's ankles and pushing them to his lover's chest, basically folding the smaller Elf in half.

"Glorfindel…" Harry started as his lover settled roughly between his thighs. "You did not use the oil…"

"And I am not going to," the blonde replied, lining his massive erection up with Harry's slightly stretched and saliva-coated hole.

"I am not going to be able to walk tomorrow…" Harry pleaded as the tip began pushing its way past his sphincter. "The beads were not big enough…"

"Then he will know exactly who you belong to, will he not?" Glorfindel questioned.

Harry only whimpered in response. It burned fiercely as that thick cock forced its way into his tight channel, only a bit of saliva and lube left over from the beads easing the way. Then he felt a sharp pain as something tore…

"Hurts…" Harry moaned, pushing against Glorfindel's broad chest. "P-please…"

And his blonde lover stilled, angry haze clearing from grey eyes as he saw the tears running down that pale face.

"Harry?" Glorfindel asked worriedly. "Do you wish for me to stop?"

He pulled out a bit, and nearly vomited at the sight of Harry's blood coating his cock.

"P-please…" Harry cried, pushing against his shoulders and trying to buck Glorfindel off.

Lost in his pain, he only managed to pierce himself further upon that large member.

Glorfindel slid out as gently as possible.

"Harry…" he whispered, reaching out a hand to gently wipe the tears from his lover's cheeks. "I did not mean…"

"You never do…" Harry murmured, turning his face from Glorfindel's touch. "You never do. But you are so much bigger than I am. If you want to take me, I can do nothing but trust that you will stop when I ask."

Glorfindel winced at the hollow tone in his lover's voice.

"I stopped," he murmured, reaching down to unbind Harry's cock and balls.

Harry's member softened quite a bit from the pain he was still experiencing.

Something must have torn badly.

"Not soon enough," Harry responded. "You are supposed to love me…"

"I do!" Glorfindel exclaimed. "More than anything…the idea of you with anybody else drives the sense from my mind."

Harry looked at him sadly.

"I cannot trust you with my body, and you obviously do not trust me with your heart," he stated. "Perhaps…"

Glorfindel did not let him complete that sentence. He leaned forward to press their lips together passionately, forcing his tongue past those parted lips and claiming that mouth as his own.

"I love you," he declared as he pulled back. "I love you, and I will never hurt you again."

Harry gave him a weak smile, though inside he knew it was a lie.

Glorfindel said that every time…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Well, that turned out to be a tad depressing…Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*


End file.
